


Untitled

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's great to take ones time in things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Original work by infidus-sicarius which I have been tasked to continue. Posting it here to work on it…

~~~~~x~~~~

Untitled.

~~~×~~~

Light poured in from the windows.

Spy looked at his sleeping lover. He smiled and got off of bed.

Usually, being the light sleeper that he is, the man would wake up.

Now he’s grown accustomed to Spy that he sleeps peacefully, not fearing that he might get stabbed.

Spy sets to preparing breakfast.

It was nice, doing simple domestic chores, cooking for someone else rather than yourself.

While he was preparing the coffee, his lover entered the kitchen, sniffing at the air with a smile.

He sees Spy and he goes behind him, holds him in a hug.

"Smells good."

He says, still sleepy.

Spy smiles at this.

"But of course, you know I make the best coffee."

It tickled when Spy felt him chuckle against his shoulder.

"I meant you."

His hand began to go lower while the other went up.

Spy moaned when his cock was cupped and a nipple was pinched.

"N-Not now! I am still preparing breakfast!"

The man simply hummed against his skin.

"Can’t that wait ‘til after?"

"Non… it will get ruined."

The man ignored him and reached out to turn off the fire. Spy glared at him.

"Sorry. Want you too much right now."

Spy sighed. He knew how aggresive this man could be.

"Fine, but I will no longer make your coffee. And don’t complain to me if the food is cold."

"Mmm… Sure love."

Spy was pulled into the living room. He tried to remove his apron but the man stopped him.

"Leave it on. It looks great on you."

"Fine, but you be the one to undress me. I want to know what you want me to take off, and what you want me to keep on. Oui?"

"Sure love."

The man set to work, removing articles of Spy’s clothes. He does it slowly, he loves how they could take their time.

Spy lets him do whatever he wants. He loves him and he loves Spy too.

They had often done it quick and fast, never having the pleasure of privacy and time. Now they could do it as slow as they want, or as frequent as well.

Spy was now naked, save for the apron.

He takes a time to appreciate the view. Spy smiles and tugs at his shirt.

"It’s not fair that I’m the only one naked, oui?"

The man smiles and pulls away. He makes a show as he removes his shirt. When he made a move to take off his pants, Spy stopped him.

"Mon amor, let me."

Spy got down on his knees, his hand tugging his pants down slowly. He licked at the bellybutton, his tongue dipping into the hole.

He goes down, kissing at the hair, then licking at the precum.

His lover shivers and Spy engulfs him.

He sucks him, knowing what he likes most. He reaches down to touch himself but he is pulled away.

The man leans down and kisses him.

"I want you."

He whispers against Spy’s lips.

Spy shivers and he is placed gently on the sofa. His lover loomed over him, placing himself between his legs.

He spreads them wider, feeling his lover’s erection press against his entrance.

"I love you. I love you so much."

Spy smiled as his lover whispered this against his ears.

"Me too."

A finger enters him and he moans. He was still slick from their activities last night. A second finger and he was already moaning for the man to take him.

His lover complied and thrusted into him. Spy wanted it fast but his lover didn’t give in.

He moved slowly. Kissing the Spy open-mouthed.

He kept whispering his love to him. His loyalty.

Spy smiled and hugged him, reassuring him that they were the same.  It took only a few strokes and they both came.

They lay there, panting and basking at the afterglow. Spy cringed when his lover pulled out. The man shot him an apologetic look but Spy just smiled back.

Later, Spy sighed.

"You ruined my apron."

"I’m sorry."

His lover apologized, though it didn’t sound apologetic at all.

"Breakfast is now cold and I want to take a bath."

"Mm… Bathing is a good idea."

Before Spy could say anything else, his lover scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom where a bath was already prepared.

"You planned this, didn’t you?"

"Maybe."

The apron was removed and his lover entered into the water first. He helped Spy into the tub and spread his legs so that Spy could settle between them.

They laid there, the warm water soothing aches.

His lover wrapped his arms around Spy’s waist.

"I love you Spook."

Spy smiled.

"I love you too, Bushman."

~~~×~~~

To be Continued


	2. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've given up some of our time. The rest belongs to us.

The two of them got out of the tub and dried each other off. They then dressed up and Spy resumed cooking breakfast, heating up the coffee again, while Sniper took to setting up the table.

"Here you go. Eggs, sausages, and some toast. And here's your coffee." Spy said as he brought them to the table.

"Thanks love." Sniper said as he gave him a slight peck on the cheek. They ate their breakfast in silence and later did the dishes together, being a bit playful with the bubbles. Later on they did the laundry where Spy would just not let Sniper handle his suit.

After hanging the laundry they went to the living room, Sniper drinking his coffee and Spy sipping his tea. Both of them reading a book.

"You know bushman... I never really imagined that my life would be like this after that job." Spy said, setting down his book and looking at Sniper who also puts down what he was reading to look at Spy, eyebrow arched in question.

"You never imagined your life to be... how?" Sniper asked in a concerned voice.

Spy smiled and placed his hand above Sniper's, intertwining their fingers. "Before working there, I kept thinking that after that job, I would go travel the world, live it up in style. Go to parties. Meet people, sleep with them, break their hearts. Never going to settle down with anyone. Really, I just never imagined I'd be this... happy." He said softly, then he kisses Sniper. "Thank you."

Sniper blushed and looked away, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I... ah... Thank you too, Spook. I'm also very happy." He looks back to the other man and smiles. "Me too, I guess. I always thought that I would have just gone right back to camping at the outback, you know? But... Right here, with you, this is where I belong."

"To this apartment?" Spy jokes, to which the both of them laughs.

"To you, silly." Sniper says, still smiling. "I belong to you."

Spy smiled, "I know. And I, you."

"Oh! Wait right here!" Sniper says as he got up and runs towards their room. He later returns, his hands behind his back.

"What have you got there?" Spy asks, smiling. Sniper hands him a box and sits down beside him, all the while being silent and staring at him expectantly.

Spy opens up the box and inside he sees a silver pocket watch. It was a simple one but the words engraved inside were what made Spy happiest, "Spook, je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi."

"Oh, you're quite the romantic aren't you." Spy says, laughing a bit. Sniper blushes, "Stop laughing or I'll get it back."

"But it's a gift, isn't it?"

"I'll still get it back."

Spy settled down and thanked him, holding the watch near his chest. "I love you, bushman."

"... I love you too, Spook."

The End.


End file.
